The Snow Queen
by theInfamousNeedle
Summary: A retelling of the story by Hans Christian Andersen with the Characters of Naruto added. SasuNaru, mentions of Pein/Konan. Character roles explained in Prologue. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_**The Snow Queen**_

A/N: Yay, I can finally post this on Fanfiction. This story is based on a book/story called "The Snow Queen" that I decided to read while waiting for the computer. It is not the _exact _story originally written, but it still has the same concept. I'll basically be typing out word for word the story from the original book with a few changes so that it still fits the characteristics of Sasuke and Naruto. This is AU, so don't expect any ninjas. Explanations for character roles will be explained in the end.

Pairings: SasuNaru

Cast:

Naruto as Gerda

Sasuke as Kay (Or Kai)

Konan as Snow Queen

Uruchi Uchiha as Grandmother

Rin as Enchantress

Pein/Pain as Evil Magician

Katsuyu (Tsunade's Slug summon) as Reindeer

Charlatan Quintessence (Me!) as Narrator

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Snow Queen. They belong to Kishimoto sensei (who I share a birthday with) and Hans Christian Andersen.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter 1: Prologue **_

Sit down, children, and listen to this story. Let's see, where do I begin? Ah, yes! With the evil magician and his magic mirror of course…for that's how the entire story started…

There was once a wicked magician named Pain, who had the most dreadful mirror. When anything good, beautiful and pure was reflected into this mirror, it faded into nothing. The faces of the beautiful became wrinkled and distorted. The magician thought it was a very amusing trick, and his followers carried the mirror everywhere Pain decided to go, causing many to be distorted.

Then, they decided to take it up to Heaven, so it might do no more harm. Higher and higher they flew, until the mirror began to shake so fiercely that it fell from their hands back to the Earth, where it shattered into millions, billions, and maybe even _trillions _of pieces. However, that just caused even greater unhappiness than before. Some pieces were _so_ miniscule that it flew into the eyes of people, so that the whole human race seemed horrible to them, or, they became uninterested in anything but evil and corrupt things. Some got pieces of the mirror in their hearts, a very unfortunate thing, yes? For their hearts became cold and hard, exactly like a lump of ice.

_Some of the dust of the broken glass is still flying about, even today. _

This, is the story of two boys; One a carefree blonde, another a mysterious raven.

This is the story of how the shattered pieces of the mirror changed their lives.

_This is their story._

_Listen._

_**End of Prologue**_

0o0o0o0o

A/N: The introduction is done! The magician in my book doesn't have a name, but I decided to put Pein/Pain in. The explanation of the character roles (excluding Naruto and Sasuke) is below:

**Konan/Snow Queen**

I don't really have an explanation for this one, but I thought it fit. I don't know much about her personality, but she was the only female antagonist that I thought fit the role. Besides, with Pein/Pain being the evil magician, I can see Konan being a follower of him, making her perfect for the role.

**Uruchi Uchiha/ Grandmother**

I don't have a reason. I needed a kind grandmother/old lady who would bother to tell stories. That means no Chiyo or Tsunade. Uruchi was the only old lady I could find on Naruto wikia. It's also a bonus that she's related to Sasuke.

**Rin/Enchantress**

I know that in the original story, the Enchantress is supposed to be an old lady. But I couldn't find old ladies who are kind (with the exception of Uruchi), and it had to be a medical nin, seeing as how, in my twisted mind, I associate immortality with medical ninjutsu. I settled on Rin, because she was kind, and also because Naruto might remind her about Obito. Don't worry, she isn't an old lady in this.

**Pein/Pain/Evil Magician**

Pain/Pein is the evil magician because I think that, since Pein/Pain wanted peace, maybe he thinks that the mirror might help achieve peace. Also, as his name _is_ Pain/Pein, which is probably what the victims of the mirror felt, I thought it was very suitable. Since I made Konan/Snow Queen a follower of Pain/Pein, it's also quite fitting that the reason why Konan/Snow Queen took Sasuke away is because he was special. (People who read/know the story should know what I'm talking about.)

**Katsuyu/Reindeer**

I needed a kind animal to guide Naruto in the later chapters. I don't think Orochimaru's snakes or Jiraiya's frogs would work very well.I also didn't want to use nin-dogs.

A/N: And I'm the narrator because I wanted to be the narrator. Did you realise the explanations are longer than the prologue itself? I'll try to update soon, earliest is by tommorow, and that's because I'm really interested in _The Snow Queen_.


	2. Grandmother

_**The Snow Queen**_

A/N: Okay, I was thinking about the fic yesterday, before deciding that I would add 2 more characters in, though their identities will be kept secret for now. I will also be putting in new scenes in this about Konan/Snow Queen and her relationship with Pain/Pein. Not only because I like Konan/Pain, but because I like to give the 'Bad Guy' a reason for being 'bad'. I don't like one-dimensional antagonists who are evil solely because they are _evil_. This fic will also be about 5-7 chapters long, depending on how much I want to write. I'm also trying to write 2 chapters in a day (Though I don't think I'll succeed, I'm just too lazy) so I'll finish this fic before I go back to Beijing. Which will be in about 6 days. I'll be really busy then, because I have to unpack, and then pack again/get ready to move house. The PC will be packed up too, so I might not be able to upload. I also plan to write a songfic (Death Note) to Haru Haru by Big Bang, so if I finished this in time, I can plan Haru Haru out on the plane.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Kishimoto sensei) or The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 1: Grandmother**

_Listen._

The two boys were very different. The carefree blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, was an orphan. He lived with his foster parent/teacher Umino Iruka. He had spiky blonde hair, mischievious blue eyes and the heart of a prank-lover. Uchiha Sasuke was an orphan too, but not in the way Naruto was. He was an Uchiha, one of the most respected families in Konohagakure. However, not too long ago, all the other Uchihas were killed. It was suspected that his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was responsible for the horrifying massacre. With a calm personality, raven hair and dark black eyes, he was the exact opposite of Uzumaki Naruto. It was a weird and slightly twisted friendship they had, but it was a friendship, nonetheless.

The one thing both Naruto and Sasuke had in common was Grandmother. No one knew who she was, or where she'd come from. They both knew she was not related to them. Sasuke's relatives had been killed, and Grandmother beared no resemblance whatsoever to Naruto. Despite that, both Naruto and Sasuke treated her like she was their own grandmother, and she told them many stories. In the winter, she recited the boys' favourite tale. The different tales of the Snow Queen.

_Grandmother smiled at them, asking them a question she already knew the answer to._

"_What story do you want to hear?"_

"_Oh, come on, grandma, you _already_ know what story we want to hear!" Whined Naruto._

"_You mean what _you _want to hear, dobe."Sighed Sasuke._

"_I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN TEME!" Shouted Naruto._

"_Now, now, children."Sighed an exasperated Grandmother. Sasuke and Naruto took that as a sign that the story was starting, and if they didn't stop fighting, she wouldn't tell the story. They immediately sat down by the fire, and waited for Grandmother to start._

"_Now, you boys know that every night in the season of winter, the Snow Queen would fly through the streets of our peaceful town, and she would breathe on the windows with her frosty breath, and before long, the window would be covered by strange, abstract and beautiful forms, such as trees and flowers. However, instead of the usual tale, I will tell you my own encounter with the Snow Queen." Started Grandmother, knowing she had caught the attention of both boys._

"_The first time I met her was when I was a little child. Maybe about 8 or 9 years old. I told my mother I would go out and play in the snow, and she told me not to stay out too late, or else the Snow Queen might take me away. I ignored her, and began making a snowman in the snow filled courtyard not far from my house. I was the only one there. Before I knew it, it was already midnight. I was about to walk back home, when I heard the sound of a sled approaching. I was curious, and headed in the direction of the sled. What I saw was unimaginable. On the sled, was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. She had amber eyes, and her hair was the prettiest shade of blue. Her sled was a royal blue, and had intricate designs engraved on it. When her sled passed a house, the windows would be covered with flowers, butterflies and various other things. It was only when I examined my own house window later on did I realise it was frost. It was then that she noticed me."_

"'_Little girl, why are you not tucked into your bed, asleep?' She asked. I did not reply, for I was too scared. She held her palm out, and a small piece of paper appeared. She quickly folded it into the shape of a butterfly, and breathed on it. Soon, the paper butterfly was covered in a thin layer of frost._

"'_Do not be scared." She said, "Here, take this and go back to bed." She handed me the paper butterfly. I could only nod, before quickly running back to my own house. It was only when I awoke that I realised I had met the Snow Queen."_

_By the time she finished her tale, Naruto and Sasuke was staring at Grandmother in shock and awe._

"_Do you still have the butterfly, Grandma?" Asked Naruto._

"_Of course. It's my necklace." Grandmother replied. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Grandmother's necklace, wondering if the tale she told them was true._

"_You best get back home soon, it's getting late, and Iruka might get worried." Stated Grandmother. Naruto gave Grandmother a hug before running back home, resulting in Sasuke running after him, claiming that Naruto might get lost without him._

"_Oh, Konan. Why can't you accept his death and rest?" Grandmother said wistfully, eyes staring at the stars above._

Naruto and Sasuke were content with their lives, until one of the glass splinters got into Sasuke's eyes and another one in his heart. After that, Kay turned into a cruel child who could not care less about feelings, and who only craved power. He had contantly hurt Naruto, physically and mentally, until the once cheerful boy turned into a fragile boy who, no matter what he did, still wanted to be friends with Sasuke.

One day, Sasuke was sitting in a snow filled courtyard, not too far from the Uchiha mansion, alone and making a snow angel, when a royal blue sled stopped just in front of him. In the sled was a lady. She had amber eyes and blue hair.

"My name is Konan." She said, and Sasuke, as if under a spell, sat in her sled with her, and travelled with her to the palace of the Snow Queen, where he remained for a long time.

However, back in Konohagakure, the civilians realised that the last Uchiha has not been seen, and started a search for him. Among those who searched, was Naruto. The winter passed, and soon spring came, but by then, everyone had given up. Everyone but Uzumaki Naruto. He decided that he would continue his search, and so he did. He walked further and further into the forest, until he couldn't tell where he was. Seeing no way of going back to Konohagakure, he kept on walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, chapter 1 is officially finished. The flashback is a scene I added in. It was used to give Grandmother more… umm… What's the word…Character. Yeah. I wanted Grandmother to have a bigger role, so I made her interact with Konan. If you're confused how Grandmother knew Konan's name, that's because Grandmother said meeting Konan as a child was her _first_ encounter. She never said it was her only one. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as Rin will appear.

Also, to **Haneul/Odette**:

I don't think you can compare TOBDMH to _The Snow Queen_. They are in separate categories. Since I didn't come up with the original story nor do I own Naruto, I would categorize it under _FAN_Fiction. TOBDMH is something you came up with. So that would be more suitable for comparison on Fictionpress. net, instead of FanFiction. And besides, TOBDMH is Mary-Sue. –Shudders- I don't think comparing Mary sues to Hans Christian Andersen is wise. 


End file.
